Ochame Misaki/8-bit
Ochame Misaki is the holder of the Squid Miraculous. She is roleplayed by Enchanted Dragons (hazedragon475) Appearance Ochame is a pale skinned girl with a skinny body, small stature, and thin appendages. She has flat, straight black hair, with random strands dyed emerald green. The hair reaches her lower back, and her bangs are cut straight across. Her eyes are also an amethyst purple, large and reflective. Ochame has large, circular, black-framed glasses covering her eyes. She wears loose clothing that are usually a couple sizes too large for her. Her basic outfit consists of loose, black shorts, as well as a simple T-shirt. Her favorite shirt is a short-sleeved white shirt with splashes of pink and orange in the chest area; four white '#''s have been placed over the splashes. Her shirts are all short-sleeved, low-collared, and billowy. Because they are a couple sizes too large, they hang down from her shoulders, revealing her black undershirt. Another staple clothing item is her fur-lined parka. The parka is amethyst purple, with a silver-blue fluff lining. It hangs from her shoulders as well, exposing her shoulders. It is always hanging off her shoulders with the front unzipped. Personality As a shut-in, Ochame has been isolated from society. She is extremely socially anxious, and often cries if lost in a huge crowd with no known faces nearby. She stammers a lot, hesitant to speak, but knows that she needs to express her opinion in one way or the other. She has progressed a bit since her introduction to the Forum-Wide-Roleplay, and can handle human interactions better now. Her acceptance of people is often very strange. She warms up to people who have similar interests, rather than those who greet her nicely. Once she gets to know someone, her shy exterior erodes into her actual personality: blunt and nerdy. Her guardian is quite lenient and accepting when it comes to behavior, as long as Ochame isn't going to extremes. Ochame appreciates her guardian's kindness, but is unable to put her thanks into the right words. She often gushes about her favorite shows, breaking out of the shell she build around herself. She speaks in gamer-y and internet-y languages. She often is nonchalant, trying to ignore others so that anxiety doesn't kick her while she's trying to do something. Ochame is aware that she isn't following the "norm" of what a girl should be like, but she doesn't care. If one thing's certain for her, it's that she doesn't want to change. It can be both an upside and a downfall. Hero Appearance 8-bit's skin tight bodysuit has a base color of black. The suit is adorned with iridescent, emerald green stripes that follow the shape of her body. The stripes are like the lines on a computer chip; no curves, only straight lines with angular turns. The two largest stripes come down from her collarbones, one on each, with the lines following the shape of her body, reaching all the way down to her waist. The rest of her suit is filled with smaller stripes of the same pattern, following her body. On her waist, she has a black toolbelt. The pouches are also black, with red zippers. Starting from down the "toolbelt", her suit becomes more baggy, resembling overall pants. The pant fabric loops around the indentation in her boot sole. Her hero form has black hiking boots with a lime green sole. The grooves help her grab a better hold onto rough surfaces, since her power makes stopping in place very hard. Her "mask" is more like a pair of goggles. The lenses are spherical and red-tinted, hiding her eyes. The band is black, with the front part being a rectangle with rounded corners. The band snakes behind her head, securing it firmly around her face. In her hero form, the emerald streaks in her hair turn into squid tentacles. Hero Personality 8-bit is a lot more open, though her anxiety remains. Often, she regrets things she has done in the heat of the moment, things she would never do as her civilian self. 8-bit's interests do not relent, often stopping during a chase to remark upon a possible shipping moment. Her lips are a bit loosely sealed as a hero, though she is extra careful to never let loose her actual identity. Hero Weapon and Powers Weapon - A long length of wire, about a centimeter in diameter. The wire is spooled on a hook in her toolbelt, and cast out at heroes when she needs it. There is a handle on either side, and serrated blades all along the wire. The serrated edges aren't enough to seriously injure. They are very tiny, only meant to hook and attach to an enemy. 8-bit specializes in villain apprehension more than brute battle force. She hooks the villain with her wire, then starts to slide around the villain until they're tied up. Using the hooks that are located several inches from the handles, 8-bit securely ties up the villain. Ability - She's slippery to the touch. As a result, she can slide and skate on any surface as if it were an ice rink. She can wriggle between tight spaces and flow around obstacles easily.However, she easily loses control of her movement and often overshoots the destination. Special Power: Action Distortion - For about 10 seconds, the view of her enemies is distorted into a jumble. Strengths and Weaknesses Physical: * Strengths - Her short stature makes her enemies underestimate her, and allows her to squeeze into tight spaces. * Weaknesses - Her body is incredibly weak and flimsy from her shut-in lifestyle. Often, she forgets to eat. There are times where she suddenly faints and sleeps for several days. Mental: * Strengths - She can keep calm to a remarkable extent, as long as she isn't the focus. Her brain is very calculating, relying on logic rather than brute force. * Weaknesses - When under extreme stress, and when she's the center of attention, she freezes up and her eyes go faraway. She can't handle it Emotional: * Strengths - She tries very hard to be positive and goofy, cheering up her friends. * Weaknesses - She tries to grasp for remaining memories of her late mother. She is heavily disraught by the whole ordeal surrounding her death, and the facts in her mind have been heavily warped by misinformation and guilt. Relationships Claire/Tigress - Ochame had a strange attachment to Claire/Tigress. After the whole "feral" business sunk in, Ochame began avoiding her, trying to sort out her personal stance on everything that was happening. With ferals gone, Ochame has less conflict in her heart, though Claire's spot as "key item" (in her own words) has been switched to Flora and Scio. Floraisin Abri/Lady Noir - Floraisin's quiet demeanor is a good matchup with Ochame's social anxiety. Quietly approaching her and getting to know her, Ochame and Flora are now rather close. After the girl's sudden departure, Ochame promised Flora that she could be a-ok without her. Scio o' Arbor/Prince Corvus - Another strange attachment. Ochame seems to like tormenting him, dragging around all over the place. teasing included. Scio doesn't seem to hate or like Ochame; he just rolls along with a sigh of resignation. Ochame has once told him in private that she thinks of him as an older brother. Drew Pascal/Messenger Dove - Ochame bumped into him, spilling cabbage around and dropping her phone. A surprisingly crazy introduction will leave a mark of memory; Ochame also marked down their conversation as another "conversation with a stranger" point in her promise notebook. They're on good terms now: both are hackers, memers, and nerds. Sojiro Misaki - Her legal guardian. Although not blood-related, he has been incredibly nice and forgiving. Apparently, he knew her mother. Sojiro tends to distance herself from Ochame, feeling that he is a failure of a father and that leaving her alone is the best. He doesn't want to meddle. 'Soshime Suru '- Ochame's mother. All that is known about her from Sojiro's account and the suicide note left after her death. According to Sojiro, Ochame is like a carbon copy of the young "Soshin". Highly proficient in the sciences, Soshime was offered a job as a scientist at a facility, and her "secret project" had something to do with the item known as "Miraculous". Backstory ... Trivia/Misc. Facts * "Ocha" means tea in Japanese, "me" means sprout, and "Misaki" is a type of flowering tree. * Her nickname is Ocha * She appears out of odd places, like some sort of squid ninja * Heavily -- and I mean HEAVILY -- based off of Futaba Sakura from Persona 5. Down to a T. * Her Miraculous resembles a computer chip * Her phone cover is a black cartoon squid with emerald green spots; just like her! The case is incredibly bouncy, saving the phone from precarious falls many a time. * Instead of going over her head, Ochame's headphones go behind her head. * Ochame connects "squid" and "hacker" together into one character. Being a skilled hacker, she knows information that she probably shouldn't. Her Hero Name is an example of this: A squid has 8 arms, and 2 tentacles. "8-bit" is the term for a certain type of pixel graphics. * Ochame holds a "promise notebook". It's something that her mother, Soshime, made for her. The book is full of promises, and each time Ochame fulfills one, she gets a little treat. Sojiro has updated the book with promises for rejoining society to help Ochame. Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Miraculous Holder